A Court Of Dreams And Nightmares
by acourtofrhys
Summary: Rhys struggles to stay away from his mate and high lady, Feyre, as she spies on the Spring Court. Will he resist his instincts or risk it all? (he risks it)
1. chapter 1

tUTJNGN

DISCLAIMER _ I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

 **chapter 1**

 _Rhysand_

It had been so long. So fucking long. I had missed her so dearly, she was with that tool how could I not try and rescue her?

Now she's in the ornate bed with him and sprawled, wings in agony, as he murmers her name in attempt to seduce her.

Mor. Where the hell is Mor?!

Then, suddenly remembering, my eyes are drawn to her beautiful body, lifeless, on the floor along with the rest of my beloved Inner Circle.

A sharp cry. From Feyre! I roar her name...

Darkness has encircled me, my own darkness. As someone whispers my name, calming me.

"It's okay, Rhys it was just a nightmare", Mor whispered as I soothed my dark cacoon.

"Feyre?" I sheepishly call. I knew I wouldn't get an answer yet when I received no response my heart sank deep into the pit of my stomach. "I need to get her back, Mor, I need to see her", it had been three months since my mate had gone to spy on the Spring Court but it felt like millennia.

 **chapter 2**

 _Feyre_

Three months into spying for my court and Tamlin was getting restless. To his credit he had restrained from bedding me for that time but now he wanted me, I saw it in his eyes, the hunger in his features scared me.

"Feyre, love" Tamlin begins as he walks me to my room for the night, "I know that it's hard for you after..what happened but I miss you Feyre. I miss your touch. I miss the way you moan my name and I think you miss it too". I sense Rhys' presence in my head and send a laugh down the bond.

"Tamlin, I know it must be hard for you to resist" I begin as Rhys says

 _too right you are hard to resist_ and I go on

"but what he did, I'm still not recovered and I'm not sure if you'd be fully satisfied with what I could do".

That gains a chuckle from Rhys down the bond and he sends familiar images of our nights spent together down the bond.

 _he has no idea what you can do darling.._

 _and neither do you, when I get back to you I think you may just experience the full extent of my power, if your good that is_

 _don't worry I'm on my best behaviour!_ and a mischievous chuckle was sent down the bond.

Finally Tamlin replies with a kiss and silently leaves, disappointed he couldn'tget what he wanted.

 _talk to me Rhys, I can't stand this place_

 _is know Feyre darling but you're strong you're going to get through this and be back in my arms by next week_

 _NEXT WEEK?_ I couldn't hide my excitement even if I wanted to

 _yes darling...I have arranged for Mor to collect you at midnight, you have given us so much information you can finally come home!_

 _Rhys..are you sure? I know you miss me, but please don't do anything too rash._

 _I've been mulling it over and I think it's the best time - it's calanmai so the whole court will be distracted and probably won't even notice you have gone._

 _shit Rhys, calanmai? He will go mental if he finds out-not to mention he's working with Hybern._

 _it will be fine darling and it will be calanmai over there so when you get back it's our favourite celebration and I'm going to take youup on a promise I made a while ago._

Starfall, the most beautiful time of year, and I'd spend it with my mate.

Just as I was going to say goodnight to Rhys my door swung open. Tamlin, drunk by the look of him stood, staring hungrily through the nightgown I wore. _RHYS_ I shouted through the bobond and he immediately responded

 _Feyre darling what is it, it's my bed time_

 _it's Tamlin, he's drunk_

 _shit Feyre I can come over or you can get through this and I'll help where I can, it's up to you..._


	2. chapter 2

tUTJNGN

DISCLAIMER _ I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

 **chapter 1**

 _Rhysand_

It had been so long. So fucking long. I had missed her so dearly, she was with that tool how could I not try and rescue her?

Now she's in the ornate bed with him and sprawled, wings in agony, as he murmers her name in attempt to seduce her.

Mor. Where the hell is Mor?!

Then, suddenly remembering, my eyes are drawn to her beautiful body, lifeless, on the floor along with the rest of my beloved Inner Circle.

A sharp cry. From Feyre! I roar her name...

Darkness has encircled me, my own darkness. As someone whispers my name, calming me.

"It's okay, Rhys it was just a nightmare", Mor whispered as I soothed my dark cacoon.

"Feyre?" I sheepishly call. I knew I wouldn't get an answer yet when I received no response my heart sank deep into the pit of my stomach. "I need to get her back, Mor, I need to see her", it had been three months since my mate had gone to spy on the Spring Court but it felt like millennia.

 **chapter 2**

 _Feyre_

Three months into spying for my court and Tamlin was getting restless. To his credit he had restrained from bedding me for that time but now he wanted me, I saw it in his eyes, the hunger in his features scared me.

"Feyre, love" Tamlin begins as he walks me to my room for the night, "I know that it's hard for you after..what happened but I miss you Feyre. I miss your touch. I miss the way you moan my name and I think you miss it too". I sense Rhys' presence in my head and send a laugh down the bond.

"Tamlin, I know it must be hard for you to resist" I begin as Rhys says

 _too right you are hard to resist_ and I go on

"but what he did, I'm still not recovered and I'm not sure if you'd be fully satisfied with what I could do".

That gains a chuckle from Rhys down the bond and he sends familiar images of our nights spent together down the bond.

 _he has no idea what you can do darling.._

 _and neither do you, when I get back to you I think you may just experience the full extent of my power, if your good that is_

 _don't worry I'm on my best behaviour!_ and a mischievous chuckle was sent down the bond.

Finally Tamlin replies with a kiss and silently leaves, disappointed he couldn'tget what he wanted.

 _talk to me Rhys, I can't stand this place_

 _is know Feyre darling but you're strong you're going to get through this and be back in my arms by next week_

 _NEXT WEEK?_ I couldn't hide my excitement even if I wanted to

 _yes darling...I have arranged for Mor to collect you at midnight, you have given us so much information you can finally come home!_

 _Rhys..are you sure? I know you miss me, but please don't do anything too rash._

 _I've been mulling it over and I think it's the best time - it's calanmai so the whole court will be distracted and probably won't even notice you have gone._

 _shit Rhys, calanmai? He will go mental if he finds out-not to mention he's working with Hybern._

 _it will be fine darling and it will be calanmai over there so when you get back it's our favourite celebration and I'm going to take youup on a promise I made a while ago._

Starfall, the most beautiful time of year, and I'd spend it with my mate.

Just as I was going to say goodnight to Rhys my door swung open. Tamlin, drunk by the look of him stood, staring hungrily through the nightgown I wore. _RHYS_ I shouted through the bobond and he immediately responded

 _Feyre darling what is it, it's my bed time_

 _it's Tamlin, he's drunk_

 _shit Feyre I can come over or you can get through this and I'll help where I can, it's up to you..._


	3. chapter 3

**_previously.._**

Starfall, the most beautiful time of year, and I'd spend it with my mate.

Just as I was going to say goodnight to Rhys my door swung open. Tamlin, drunk by the look of him stood, staring hungrily through the nightgown I wore. RHYS I shouted through the bobond and he immediately responded

Feyre darling what is it, it's my bed time

it's Tamlin, he's drunk

shit Feyre I can come over or you can get through this and I'll help where I can, it's up to you...

 **chapter 3**

 ** _Rhysand_**

I waited for my mate's response, ready to Winnow in and bring her home if she needed me to.

 _I'm okay. I can deal with him, don't worry Rhys._ She didn't sound sure and I knew she would need my help so I started the fantasy.

 ** _Feyre_**

I couldn't blow my cover yet, not this close to Rhys being able to save me, so I braced myself.

His calloused hands tightly grasped at every crevice of my body, hurting me and surely leaving bruises. Then his claws tore through my nightgown and I closed my eyes as he started.

 _When I finally brought myself to open them I was looking into Rhys' violet eyes._ I knew I wasn't really, knew it was Rhys sending images to help ease my panic, it helped and I knew once this was over he would make a remark about how I actually moaned for Tamlin.

I didn't care, I wasn't ever going to moan for Tamlin again really, I'm technicallly longing for my mate. I found my mind wandered to the promise Rhys referred to a minute ago, or was it hours? Wondering what he could have organised, or not organised - I had a sneaky suspicion he was referring to his many fantasies of how and where he would take me.

I some how had fallen to sleep, Tamlin no longer present but Rhys waiting for me to wake at the other end of the bond.

 ** _Nesta_**

That bastard's wings were healing just fine on their own. Why the hell did I need to rub this horrid salve onto them?!

Even if he did need it couldn't Mor do it, they do actually know each other unlike Cassian and I.

All this went through my head as I stalked to his room. I knocked and heard the masculine sass of voice reply "come in sweetheart". He knew that name got to me and I searched my newly fae brain for a retort.

"Rhysand told me to give this to you, insufferable prick" I muttered.

"Did he now? Did he also tell you I am incapable of applying it to my own wings?" I just wanted this over and he was making me so mad.

"If you keep talking to me like I'm just another one of your women wanting to bed you, you can say goodbye to those wings!" I shouted, only to earn a sly smile from Cassian.

Without saying anything, I opened the jar of salve and rubbed some onto my hands. It was then I noticed his attire, or lack of it rather. He noticed my realisation. "Like what you see?" and I replied, to my own great surprise, by sitting behind him on his bed and gently started rubbing the healing salve into his damaged wings.

 ** _MORE NESSIAN COMING LATER, I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE YOU WAIT FOR THE REAL FLUFF!!_**


	4. chapter 4

previously

Nesta

Without saying anything, I opened the jar of salve and rubbed some onto my hands. It was then I noticed his attire, or lack of it rather. He noticed my realisation. "Like what you see?" and I replied, to my own great surprise, by sitting behind him on his bed and gently started rubbing the healing salve into his damaged wings.

chapter 4

Cassian

Nesta surprised me with her forwardness, not that I was complaining. She also had beautiful hands, delicate yet purposeful.

I needed her, I could feel some connection between us, perhaps a mating bond although perhaps not. Maybe we were just meant to be.

I was laid in bed with only my sheets to cover me yet she was so calm, it intrigued me. As did her fiestyness and ability to think of witty replies. She was like me and also not, she was just perfect, I thought all this as she started to work at the more sensitive areas of my wings.

Nesta

His wings were so soft, yet strong. They felt like leather but were so light and delicate, a marvel.

My hands worked into the obviously more sensitive membrane and I pushed harder, making him gasp. I said "Are you alright there Cassian, is a woman's touch unfamiliar to you?" knowing it wasn't, knowing he even made love with Mor one of his best friends. As if reading my thoughts he replied

"You know I could have pretty much any one I wanted." and as if in after thought added "your jealous aren't you sweetheart?". The thing is I wasn't sure i wasn't jealous. The thought scared me and he again saw this in my eyes and smiled knowingly.

"I can take you now if you want sweetheart, I'm afraid I'm confined to only the bed though so no wall action tonight". The way he said it, it didn't even make me mad. I realised I actually wanted him to bed me right then and there.

I couldn't let that happen.

Shaking, I screwed the lid on the salve and tried to stand off the bed. In my panic my legs gave out and I found myself laying atop of his perfectly defined chest.

he seemed to see the confliction in my eyes and gave me a moment to gather my thoughts before murmuring "Nesta archeron you are eager aren't you?". There was something in his voice that comforted me and so I stopped panicking and let instinct take control. He saw my decision and flipped us so he was on top of me.

Hastily unbuttoned my blouse before luring him in, and just before, I quickly flipped us over again so I was in control.

His warm body against mine felt right and his scent was like earth and lilies. A rather ladylike smell for such a masculine body.

I was in no rush to move from him, and so we fell asleep together intwined in sheets, until Rhysand came through the door.

Rhysand

I knocked on Cassian's door and got no reply so I strode into the room. What I saw both surprised me and didn't so I acted cool, adding part of my High Lord mask to my character.

"I see you two have finally admitted your undying love for each other" I drawled.

Nesta, still in shock, tried to discreetly dress herself under the covers and said "I simply applied the healing lotion and fell asleep, what are you doing here anyway?" trying to change the subject. I waited for Cas to explain and to Nesta's annoyance he said "Nesta wanted us to get to know each other better, I being the charming illyrian warrior I am obliged". Nesta turned red and I could tell this was my cue to leave, so I told Cas to be down in 30 minutes to talk tactics

and left.

it was so compelling to reach out to my mate and show her what I saw but I wanted to see her reaction so decided on waiting another 5 days..

TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE NESSIAN FLUFF, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MORE SERIOUS


	5. chapter 5

**_previously_**

I waited for Cas to explain and to Nesta's annoyance he said "Nesta wanted us to get to know each other better, I being the charming illyrian warrior I am obliged". Nesta turned red and I could tell this was my cue to leave, so I told Cas to be down in 30 minutes to talk tactics

and left.

It was so compelling to reach out to my mate and show her what I saw but I wanted to see her reaction so decided on waiting another 5 days..

 **Chapter 5**

 **Feyre**

5 days. Only 5 days until I would see my mate again, waiting was agony, but I would wait, for my court and for my friends.

Over the past months I had gathered a lot of important information, mostly by tricking Lucien into leaving and telling the many guards I was going to bathe before sneaking into his study.

So far my information had prevented 4 attacks on Velaris and 3 on the mortal lands. I hated Tamlin, every time he kissed me I wanted to rip him to shreds - just for him siding with Hybern. For Rhys and his family I would make it slow.

Thinking of Rhys I looked at my glamoured tattoo in hope. Lucien stalked into the hallway.

"Feyre, I can't help but notice you do not seem as...broken as I would suspect a victim of the Night Court would be".

"Well then Lucien you clearly underestimate me, is it because I'm a girl? All I am good for is sex and party planning, right?"

He seemed taken aback at my bluntness and replied "it is not that you happen to be female rather, it seems you were weaker before you were captured by Rhysand, than now in your true home with your love". He paused for effect before adding "unless you do not love him".

The accusation didn't surprise me but I thought it over wondering if I could have Lucien as an ally. I asked him to come to my painting room and started to explain.

"So you were not under any spell of Rhysand's it was all you" Lucien said as he came to terms with his discovery.

"Yes, but you are not going to tell anyone in this court" I now had an idea to keep him to secrecy, for I held the dearest thing in his miserable life.

"Mm huh and how can you guarantee that I won't go to Tamlin and give you away, like I should" I smiled and said

"Well, if you rat to dear old Tam Tam you can say goodbye to Elain." At her name he flinched and nodded his head to agree to my terms before leaving the room.

 _Rhys_

 _yes Feyre darling_

 _lucien knows, he won't tell anyone though_

 _how can you be sure darling_

 _I told him that if he betrayed us he could say goodbye to Elain._

 _well done darling, sleep well_

 _you too Rhys_

I then more quietly muttered _my_ _wittle baby bat_

 _what was that darling?_

 _I just_ _said night_ darling _Rhys_

 _you forget I can read your mind, if you keep this up you'll be grounded Feyre darling - and I know you find me utterly irresistible._

 _Even if you did ground me Rhys you would also be punishing yourself_

 _true darling very true_

 _night Rhys_

 _night Feyre_


	6. Chapter 6

**_previously_**

 _Rhys_

 _yes Feyre darling_

 _lucien knows, he won't tell anyone though_

 _how can you be sure darling_

 _I told him that if he betrayed us he could say goodbye to Elain._

 _well done darling, sleep well_

 _you too Rhys_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rhysand**

It was 2 days until I saw my beloved Highlady. My beloved mate.

It still shocked me sometimes, that I could be mates with such a wonderful, brave and independent woman. She was the light that awoke my brooding darkness and I was hers. We were equal in every way.

Love could be poison, I recalled myself saying to Feyre just months ago, it was true. My love for her was so powerful I felt I could not ignore it anymore, 2 measly days seemed like an eternity, and that is why when I heard her plea..I acted.

 **Feyre**

Hybern. 2 days before Calanmai, 2 days before Starfall, 2 days before I was reunited with my mate. That was when he chose to strike.

When I came into the dining room for the evening meal I was first hit by a very familiar scent but then surprised to see the King sat at the head of the table with Tamlin and Lucien taking seats opposite each other, Ianthe was by Hybern's side. It didn't surprise me, she did hand over my sisters just to gain a place in his bed afterall. Something deep, deep in my gut felt betrayed all over again for I did consider her a friend. But that was the past and right now I had to focus on playing this out so I wasn't found out.

"Hello Feyre, _darling"_ I flinched unwillingly at the mockery thrown at the last word, he noticed and said "Oh I am sorry, did _he_ call you that?".

"As a matter of fact Hybern, _darling,_ Rhysand did call me that in my time spent in his hellhole yes, how did you know?" I replied innocently.

"Well girl, I am glad that you asked you see, I received some information recently informing me you and that bastard were still in contact. When I heard this I immediately thought, but how could that be? For I severed both the bargain and the mating bond between you did I not?"

"Yes, I begged you to do it if I can recall correctly" I replied not liking where this talk was going, but not willing to call Rhys just yet.

"Anyway, to get to my point, this source also told me you two plan on 'escaping' together today." He paused for effect not realising that his informant had infact misinformed him, "so we thought, how about we come along for this reunion. Then we had a better idea, why don't we host this reunion!?" It took only a moment to realise what they intended to do before Ianthe looked me in the eyes and all was dark.

Luckily or unluckily for me I may have been blind but I still had my other 5 senses. So I knew every word being transmitted between myself and Rhys through the 6th sense we shared, our bond.

 _HELP_

Ianthe screamed, I screamed, down the bond. I knew then that Rhys would come, he would not ask questions or plan, he would act.


	7. Chapter 7

**_previously_**

HELP

Ianthe screamed, I screamed, down the bond. I knew then that Rhys would come, he would not ask questions or plan, he would act.

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Rhysand**

Too easy.

It was too easy to winnow into the palace of the Spring Court. Something was seriously wrong, Feyre had never sounded so urgent even in extremely nightmarish situations.

Immediately on winnowing into the dining room I knew I had been baited. For one Hybern was sat looking smug as ever but also Feyre. Her eyes were glassy and she wore such a pain stricken countenance.

All my being told me to rush over to her but I didn't know how much Hybern knew so I stood seemingly bored and asked "whats happening here then, darling?"

Hybern answered "Well, _Rhys,_ it seems Feyre here is the reason many of my attacks on your Court were prevented. So I thought we should ask you to come over and explain how this is possible when I severed _both_ the bargain and the mating bond. "

So he knew we still had the bond, I looked over to Feyre who now seemed to be back in the room and drawled "Feyre darling why didn't you tell this man there was no way to break a mating bond?"

Tamlins face went cold with rage at this revelation. He seethed "no that's impossible _he_ broke it with the cauldron!"

Hybern ignored Tamlin and turned to me "So what you are saying Rhysand is that due to the unbroken mating bond between you and the Lady of the Spring Court you have been able to communicate. And that she has clearly taken that communication advantage to inform you of planned attacks."

Not sure how to play it is spoke to Feyre

 _what should I say, I think the game_ _is up_

 _I know what to do Rhys just announce me_

 _I trust you darling_

"Well King of Hybern, meet Feyre the High Lady of the Night Court" as I announced her title I saw Hybern's eyes bulge. Then his jaw dropping as Feyre revealed her wings and tattoo, and had her fighting leathers on whilst she seeped with darkness. I gleamed with pride but had to hide my emotions whilst saying "and we will be leaving for our court about now". Yet as I tried to winnow I felt a pain like no other.

 _i can't get out darling_

 _me either Rhys_

 _shit I'm so so so sorry for coming I should have known my own mate would cry for help like that_

 _Rhys it's okay I don't blame you but we need to get out so you can take me up on that promise_

I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood so I smiled and replied _oh you have no idea what I plan for when we get back darling_

"Well thought something like this might happen so I placed some restraints on the palace so you won't be going anywhere".

 _okay so we can assume the restraints end out of this fucking monstrosity of a building_

Her assertiveness and fiestyness towards the matter surprised me but I just replied _good, so we need to get outside this hellhole, lets hope our magic still works_

In reply I saw her tendrils of darkness loop around Hybern's neck, squeezing and squeezing until..."FEYRE" I shouted, Ianthe was running towards her with a feral grin plastered on her face and a knife in hand. The knife was precisely aimed at my mate's neck, and before I had time to really think I lunged forward and felt the sharp pain in my left wing - which I hadn't realised I had extended.

"RHYS" my mate's cry of warning reached me too late as my right wing was also pierced, and Feyre released her grip on Hybern. I glimpsed Tamlin striding towards me before my world turned black and regret consumed me.


	8. chapter 8

**previously**

In reply I saw her tendrils of darkness loop around Hybern's neck, squeezing and squeezing until..."FEYRE" I shouted, Ianthe was running towards her with a feral grin plastered on her face and ash dagger in hand. The wood was precisely aimed at my mate's neck, and before I had time to really think I lunged forward and felt the sharp pain in my left wing - which I hadn't realised I had extended.

"RHYS" my mate's cry of warning reached me too late as my right wing was also pierced, and Feyre released her grip on Hybern. I glimpsed Tamlin striding towards me before my world turned black and regret consumed me.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Feyre**

As I uncurled my darkness from Hybern's throat I heard a thud and whirled to see Rhys laying unconscious on the pristine floor, Tamlin looking down on him. I screamed his name and rushed over to him only to be pulled away with big stubby hands. Tamlin looked at me with pity _pity_ for fucks sake. He still thought I loved him, he thought I was under some kind of spell.

I thrashed at him trying everything I could but I hadn't been allowed to train so his grip continued to hold me firm..

 **Rhysand**

When the darkness faded and I came to my senses I examined my surroundings. There wasn't much to examine as it seemed I was in a cell, the bars were made of ash-which would have been a feeble attempt at caging for a mortal but as fae made me cringe to the back of the cell.

I had failed. I answered my mate's cry for help except it wasn't my mate. I was played, deceived and captured. Worse; my mate had not gotten out and I had put Velaris at risk.

 _Rhys_ a pull on the bond.

 _yes, feyre?_

 _I love you rhys_ I needed to hear that

 _I love you too darling, but at the moment it seems I am caged so there will be no advances on our feelings until I am out_

 _prick_ then _wait what!? where are you?_

 _I don't know I suspect a dungeon in the Spring Court somewhere_

 _Fuck. Rhys im coming_

 _NO please feyre darling, don't risk anything_ I pleaded, not wanting her to be punished any more

 _Rhys, we already revealed who I am, I can use Tamlin's blindness to reality and Lucien's promise to help and we will get out of here_

 _okay but is Hybern still here?_

 _I don't know Rhys, im not in the best of positions either._ my heart skipped a beat at the thought of my mate also being caged

 _WHAT!? WHERE ARE YOU?_ I screamed through the bond.

 _its okay, im okay just stay safe_ _Only if you do darling_ I replied, a mutual promise.

 ** _Feyre_**

I needed Rhys to stay safe, so i promised i would. We both knew neither of us would, we would go to the ends of the world for each other.

I was in Tamlin's room. It wasnt that simple though, I still couldnt winnow and when i went to the windows and doors i felt magic drain.

I would never have though i would say it but i needed Lucien. I couldnt contact him using my dematae abilities, only Rhys through the bond, but if he came by chance he could contact Elain.

The door opened and my breafh hitched but it wasnt just Lucien who came through the door.

 _Kier._

 ** _sorry for long wait on short chapter_** ** _Check out my "celebration one shots"_**


	9. chapter 9

previously

I was in Tamlin's room. It wasn't that simple though, I still couldn't winnow and when i went to the windows and doors i felt my magic drain.

I would never have though i would say it but i needed Lucien. I couldn't contact him using my dematae abilities, only Rhys through the bond, but if he came by chance he could contact Elain.

The door opened and my breath hitched but it wasn't just Lucien who came through the door.

Keir.

Chapter 9

Feyre

Keir stood, next to Lucien and Hybern, at the door to Tamlin's room. Kier could tell them everything they didn't already know, Velaris was not much of a secret - not to Hybern anyway - so I didn't need to worry too much about that side of my court. Keir could reveal the extent of my powers and expose the Inner Circle, though, I needed to think quickly. Lucien.

I cast my firm gaze to Lucien and mouthed the word 'Elain', I hoped he got the hint.

"Hello again darling, I have left Tamlin to his moping this whole unrequited love thing is really getting to him" I almost laughed, "your mate, Rhysand, is perfectly secure don't you worry. Now you may be wondering why I would have anything to do with this insufferable man, I think you may have already guessed though. You see Keir here keeps check on a part of your court now doesn't he?", I wasn't sure what to say so I consulted Rhys.

hybern, Lucien and keir are here what should I say?

KEIR? okay okay, er..admit to the court of nightmares - don't mention Mor.

thanks, I love you

I love you too, darling

"He does, as a matter of fact, though sometimes I wish he didn't - he's insufferable as you say." my blatant response surprised him slightly before he said "hmm, the reason I brought him along today, well it seems he wasn't exactly aware of your other court. What do you call it? Ah the Court Of Dreams, I'm assuming that is, or was, based in that pathetic city I bombarded", I growled slightly at his use of past tense. It seemed Keir didn't know why he was here either and when Hybern mentioned my court the revelation was plastered on his face as he mumbled "that's why..Morrigan..you took her in" his curses were barely audible as he trailed off.

"Morrigan?" the King mused "the girl with the knife, who seemed to so dearly care for you all - especially the Illyrian - yes, she does seem very close to you. I think we should pay this Court a visit, don't you?"

Velaris, they are going to Velaris - they're going after the Inner Circle

calm, its okay, i'm pretty sure they won't go without us darling, what about Lucien, can he warn Elain?

working on it

I cast another pointed look to Lucien, and he glared back with a small nod. He had warned them, Velaris would be prepared.

he's warned them

let's get out of this shithole, darling

"Let's go get him, I think the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court should be witness to its destruction." and with that he walked us down the stairs where Rhys had been let out of where-ever he was and we were winnowed to the outskirts of Velaris, the King unable to get directly in because of the wards.

He found a city, no - two cities, ready and armed to fight for their dream.

 ** _Check out my "celebration one shots"_**


End file.
